This invention relates generally to chairs and, more particularly, to a novel glider/rocker chair in which the seat may be raised vertically and forwardly to assist the occupant in standing up from a seated position.
Glider/rocker chairs have been popular for many years and provide a relaxing, comforting motion which is especially enjoyed by people such as elderly persons, pregnant women, and mothers of newborns. However, at times those persons find it difficult to stand up from the seat, especially with the seat movable in the gliding/rocking motion.